


alex

by hypochondriacandatrashmouth



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex coming out, Anxiety, Coming Out, Gay, Homophobia, anxiety attack, comfort item from childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypochondriacandatrashmouth/pseuds/hypochondriacandatrashmouth
Summary: alex decides to come out to his parents. it doesn't go as planned.he finds an old friend from childhood, though.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	alex

alex is just a young teenager when he realises who he really is. he's comfortable with himself. yet why does he feel so nervous? he has had enough time to think this over and confirm it all with himself, yet his anxiety was acting up. 

"you just have to march in there and tell them, alex," he told himself. 

he had already told his best friends--his band mates--luke and reggie. they had been so excited when he told them his truth, they had been so accepting. he had nearly had an anxiety attack telling his *best friends* so you can imagine how he's feeling right now, getting ready to approach his parents with his heart feeling like it's going to explode out of his chest.

"it's just your anxiety," he told himself, trying to calm himself down. everything would be fine, right? they were his parents. they have to accept that this is who he is.

he took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself. 

he went to the room his parents were currently in and stood before them. 

his mother was the first to question him. "alex," she spoke, "what are you doing?"

"i- i want to..." he took a few calming breaths. "i have something to tell you and dad."

it was his father's turn to speak. "what is it, son?"

he hesitated before finally letting it out: "i'm gay."

he felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. he felt... better. he was out. his best friends knew and now his parents do!

wait--

his relieved smile fell when he saw his parents' expressions. they didn't look all that happy. 

"what's wrong?" he asked, his voice quivering a little as his worry started to rise.

"you're gay?" his father asked. 

"yeah, i- i am," alex confirmed. "i'm gay."

his mother shook her head. "no," she said. "no you're not. no son of mine is a homosexual!"

"but mom," alex's heart began to beat heavily again against his chest. this was not what he had planned. this was not what he had been expecting. 

"your mom's right, alex!" his father shouted. "you're just being influenced by that- that music you listen to."

"no," alex shook his head, his breaths getting harder and harder to take in.

his father opened his mouth again to spout some mistranslated holy bullshit at him, but alex didn't want to hear it. this was too much. he ran away, toward his bedroom.

his parents shouted something after him but he didn't quite pick it up.

he slammed the bedroom door behind him and made his way toward his closet, throwing the doors open. his mom would come in and try to speak to him if he stayed on the bed. he didn't want to deal with that right now. 

he cried into his knees, pulled close to his chest. he stayed like that for what felt to him like hours, but in reality it had only been a few minutes. 

once he was calmed enough, he sat upright and rested his head against the wall behind him, glancing around the dark area at the boxes and mess around him. his gaze landed on one box in particular. he moved closer to it and started looking through it, remembering something he had put in it back in middle school. 

he pulled out an old winnie the pooh stuffed animal and smiled sadly at the toy. he hadn't seen it in years and yet it still felt comforting to hold it in his hands again. 

it had been his favourite toy since he was a kid. he'd sleep with it and take it everywhere with him. he had stowed it away in the box in his closet before middle school when he had been told he wouldn't be able to take it with him. and now here it was, a comforting feeling when he was feeling terrible. 

alex pushed the closet door open and made his way to his bed, the plush toy still in hand. he lay down on top of the sheets and held the faded yellow bear close, closing his eyes. 

an old friend comforting him as he drifted off into a tear-stained sleep. at least pooh bear was accepting him.

**Author's Note:**

> this started out as a oneshot on my twitter. read that here: https://twitter.com/xconwombats/status/1334016863039344640?s=20


End file.
